hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde
Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde is the seventh episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Short Summary Sandy Duncan is on the set of her latest film, and the movie studio is to be torn down after shooting, but someone keeps disrupting the filming. Summary The gang is heading towards Mammoth Studios, a studio where it's about to be torn down for a Super Duper Market. The gang was going to see Sandy Duncan in a remake of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde when a faceless person in white hogged the road, causing them to go partway off a bridge. The gang finally met Sandy (who was running from the "ghost") and Scooby fell in love. Sandy also introduced her stunt-girl, Shirley; the manager of the studio, Mr. Thayer; the grumpy old director of the remake, Mr. Van Henstone, and Daphne's favorite actor, Duke Jason, and his stuntman, Slats. Shirley explained that Thayer wants publicity, Van Henstone is saving money, and Slats hates Duke, which makes all three of those people prime suspects. While Sandy was getting ready to go, Scooby-Doo noticed a figure rigging a lamppost which would hurt Sandy, and Scooby charged to the rescue. When they checked out the assault, Shirley quit the film, and Thayer and Van Henstone wanted Daphne to be Sandy's new stunt-girl. Scooby explained what happened before the lamppost got rigged. Then Scooby and Shaggy disappeared. Scooby and Shaggy were stranded on a desert with a freaky sheik. When they went into a pyramid, they were chased by a mummy and a mechanical lion. Meanwhile, Daphne and Fred were in Shanghai, being chased by a pirate and a dragon. The pirate chased Velma into a boat and Fred and Daphne rescued her. But the pirate sent them to Alaska. In Alaska, the gang noticed a wolf-man. Scooby and Shaggy explained that they were being chased by King Kong. Suddenly, an angry grizzly bear started chasing the entire gang into the old west. After Scooby mushed, they noticed a strange Indian called Chief Blood in the Eye. The Indian locked Fred, Daphne and Velma in the bank, and Shaggy and Scooby in jail. After the whole gang got bailed out, they explained to Sandy that they were chased by many strange characters. They decided to keep an eye on the suspects until they got the movie finished. When Daphne was getting ready, Mr. Hyde, who was not Slats or Duke, kidnapped her. Scooby found a ransom note that said: "Stop sale of studio if you want to see Sandy Duncan again." Sandy and the gang decided to rescue Daphne while Mr. Thayer and Mr. Van Henstone waited for the police. They found a secret passage, where Scooby and Sandy disappeared and found a room full of signs with missing letters. That's how Mr. Hyde made the ransom note. When the gang got back together, they all heard Daphne's voice and they stopped on a medieval shoot and notice Daphne yelling at Mr. Hyde, who merely gags her with a handkerchief. When Mr. Hyde notices the kids on their way to rescue Daphne, he escapes with Daphne on a golf buggy and the gang gave chase riding on a sled. The whole gang lands at a graveyard and Fred notices Mr. Hyde carrying Daphne into a mausoleum. Sandy came up with a plan to confuse Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde mocks the bound and gagged Daphne, but hears Sandy free. He opens the door and is knocked down. The plan worked, and Fred and Shaggy set Daphne free. They unmasked Mr. Hyde, revealing him to be a supposedly missing actor named Xavier Z. Fairchild. He had been secretly living in Mammoth Studio for several years. Fairchild dressed up as many strange creatures to delay the finishing of the movie so the studio wouldn't be torn down. The police were going to take Fairchild into custody, but Sandy decided to help Fairchild since Mr. Thayer thought the publicity was good. The picture was finally finished and another successful mystery was solved. Gallery B3709026-8D34-430D-B783-27A7AEDA95CB.jpeg 47048F37-785A-4C91-A021-72C5D2027B4C.jpeg B3604744-9D6F-46A1-8158-D9B8ABF3478B.jpeg A507876B-00E7-4BE4-9010-6C4384947E33.jpeg 28EECF98-0988-4FF7-9ECC-95C179DF6600.jpeg Triple.jpeg AE2EB83E-4E95-4353-9326-0A334E8DE56A.jpeg Trivia * Contrary to the intertitle card, Sandy Duncan spends the entire episode in her green dress, which is her movie costume. External Links * Scooby-Doo Wiki: Category:TV Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies episodes Category:The Funtastic Index